Through the Minds of Manslayers
by Cabel
Summary: Kenshin has always been haunted by dreams of the past. But when the others start having similar nightmares, Kenshin is forced into a showdown with a foe like never before. (PG13 for Language, Violence, and some Adult content)CH. 6 NOW UP! PLEASE REVIEW
1. Dreams of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Through the Minds of Manslayers by Cabel  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams of the Past  
  
Darkness. A vast space of nothingness stretching out as far as the eye can see. No sight, no sound, no distractions to allow anyone to easily become lost in thought in the tranquility of this endless void. A tranquility that was easily broken by a single word echoing in the distance.  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
His eyes shot open.  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
A woman's voice. A familiar voice. One he hadn't heard in a long time. He scanned his surroundings for its origin, nothing.  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
It sounded closer. Kenshin continued to look around him, but despite being closer, the voice seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere all at once.  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
It was even closer now, but this time there was no doubt, the voice came from behind. As Kenshin turned to face the mystery voice something else was different. Kenshin didn't need his vision to confirm the voice's identity. And all at once Kenshin's greatest desires and darkest regrets were realized, all with the scent of white plums.  
  
"Tomoe."  
  
She was slowly walking towards him. She was dressed up in a white kimono with a light purple scarf. Her long dark hair was tied back, and she had that same serene smile that she always seemed to have. She was still as beautiful as Kenshin remembered.  
  
Like an iris that stands out in the rain.  
  
Kenshin knew it couldn't be real. He knew if anything, it was only a dream. But he still wanted to reach out to her, to see if by some chance, this was real. If there was ever a moment that Kenshin wanted to convince himself that his life wasn't what he believed it was, this was the moment.  
  
He started to move towards her, but something was wrong. Even though they were walking in each other's directions, it was growing obvious that the distance between them wasn't getting any shorter. Kenshin tried to run after her but Tomoe only seemed to drift further away until he tripped and fell.  
  
He got up to all fours and reached out to her, calling her name. The only response he received was the sound of drops on the floor and the feeling of something warm on his left cheek. He looked down and realized what was happening, his scar was bleeding.  
  
Kenshin looked up to see Tomoe still standing there, but he saw another shape approaching from behind her. He tried to catch up with her, but he found himself unable to move. If he wasn't frozen frozen before, then Kenshin might have been paralyzed by fear when he realized who was behind her.  
  
It was him. Kenshin saw himself behind Tomoe. But something was different; Kenshin saw it in the eyes of the other Himura. They were not the eyes of a wanderer; they were the eyes of a manslayer. The eyes of the Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
Kenshin kept trying to move but to no avail. He tried to warn her but no sound came from his mouth. All he could do was look on as the Battousai unsheathed his katana and raised it over his head. In the distance Kenshin could hear a sickening cackle as he saw a smirk appear on the Battousai's face. Kenshin tried once more to call out to Tomoe as he saw the blade swing towards her shoulder and.  
  
Kenshin woke up in a cold sweat. He took a moment to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. The nightmares are getting worse, he thought to himself. It's been going on for almost a week. Now every time Kenshin falls asleep he's forced to relive the moment that haunts his every waking thought, and each time he sees the Battousai's.no..his blade get closer to Tomoe. Kenshin had dreamt of the past before, but never this vivid nor with this much regularity. Keshin knew it was only a dream, but couldn't shake the feeling that there was.something more. Kenshin calmly rested his head against the wall and started to drift back to sleep. As if by instinct, he clutched his sakabato a little tighter as he did so.  
  
A/N: My first fanfic is officially underway with this first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope that it'll set the tone for future chapters. I will try to update as often as I can but I'm currently trapped within the time constraints of work and that evil human invention of school. So please bear with me and I'll try to get chapter 2 up within the next week or so.  
  
See ya next time 


	2. Just a Dream?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Through the Minds of Manslayers by Cabel  
  
Chapter 2: Just a Dream?  
  
It was a quiet morning at the Kamiya Dojo, too quiet, to the point of unsettling. The normally noisy residents of the dojo weren't making any noticeable sound, making the passer by nervous.  
  
But rest assure, every one was alive and well, or alive at least. But even that seemed questionable judging on appearance. In fact, they looked horrible. They all had identical pale expressions on their faces with heavy bags under their eyes. All appeared too miserable to do or say anything; they just sat around the outside table nibbling on breakfast. Not that it made much of a difference considering that's all they ever did with Karou's cooking. Speaking of whom, it seems that the awkward silence is starting to frustrate the dojo's assistant-master.  
  
"WHY THE HELL IS IT SO DAMN QUIET?!" The silence was starting to frustrate her a lot.  
  
"Sanosuke, say something!" She continued.  
  
"Why me?" Sanosuke responded.  
  
"Because you've almost eaten half a bowl of my cooking and haven't said anything, it's creeping me out!"  
  
"So what if I don't wanna say anything."  
  
"Cause I know you want to say something!" Karou continued, getting into Sano's face this time.  
  
"Dammit Missy I don't fell like insulting your lousy cooking."  
  
*WHACK*  
  
All Sano could do was pout as his bowl became his new hat.  
  
"Much better," Karou said with a more cheerful expression.  
  
"It looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Yahiko mumbled just loud enough.  
  
"In order for that to happen, I'd need to be asleep."  
  
"You mean you weren't able to get to sleep Ms. Karou."  
  
"No Kenshin, I couldn't. It's really frustrating; everyone knows a girl like me needs her beauty sleep."  
  
"I'll say."  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Yahiko was now wearing his own bowl, "Just because you didn't get any sleep either doesn't mean you can take it out on me."  
  
"You didn't sleep either Yahiko," Sanosuke asked (without his bowl).  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Is there a law that says I have to sleep?" Sano responded, crossing his arms.  
  
"What's wrong, did the little baby have a bad dream?"  
  
"Just who are you calling a 'little baby,' Little Yahiko?"  
  
"Don't call me little!"  
  
Kenshin and Karou looked on as Yahiko started to pound away on Sanosuke's head. All he could do was let out a sigh.  
  
"So Ms. Karou, why was it that you weren't able to sleep?" Kenshin asked, sounding almost oblivious to the scene next to him.  
  
"Well," Karou started reluctantly. "I know it sounds childish, but when I tried to sleep I kept having these nightmares."  
  
"No, it doesn't sound childish at all. We all have bad dreams once in a while, that we do."  
  
"I know that Kenshin, but these dreams were so real, there was evil sounding cackle and..."  
  
"Cackle!?!" Sanosuke and Yahiko yelled in unison as they stared at Karou, frozen in place.  
  
"Yeah." Karou responded.  
  
"Did it sound like a dirty old man?" Sano asked.  
  
"Why yes, how did you know?"  
  
"It would seem we all had similar dreams." Kenshin answered.  
  
"Kenshin, you mean.?"  
  
"Like I said, we all have bad dreams."  
  
Kenshin stood up and gave a reassuring smile. "But don't worry, it's probably no more than a coincidence, that it is."  
  
Sanosuke stood up too. "Yeah, we're probably getting ourselves worked up over nothing. We'll be laughing about this in a week."  
  
"It was probably Karou's dinner coming back to haunt us." Yahiko added.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!!!"  
  
"Uh oh,"  
  
"See, I'm laughing already." Sano yelled out as Karou was in pursuit of Yahiko, boken in hand. Kenshin looked on in amusement, but his mind was else where.  
  
'A coincidence it may be, but dreams can also foretell events to come.' Kenshin thought. 'Let's pray that a coincidence is all it is.' 


	3. Deceptions of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (yet.)  
  
Through the Minds of Manslayers by Cabel  
  
Chapter 3: Deceptions of the Heart, Yahiko's fear realized  
  
Some time later.  
  
Yahiko Myojin stood over his fallen opponent. He wasn't dead, just knocked out. Time had passed and Yahiko has grown into a master of the Kamiya- Kasshin style. Now he has gone out on his own and has since grown a legend as recognized as that of Kenshin Himura. He was one of the most respected people in all Japan. He had everything he could ask for, everything except for one thing. He wished that his father could see the man he had become.  
  
Almost instantly, the trail he was walking on grew dark. Caught by surprise, Yahiko prepared himself for whatever threat might show itself. Suddenly a voice called out.  
  
"Yahiko."  
  
He turned to see a man coming out of the shadows. At first Yahiko could recognize the uniform of a shougitai samurai, but stood in shock when he saw the man's face.  
  
"Father."  
  
"Yahiko, my son, I can't believe that you've grown into."  
  
A small smile crept onto Yahikos face. After everything he's done to defend the honor of his family, he was going to hear his father's praises.  
  
"..Such a disappointment."  
  
The whole world seemed to fall apart around Yahiko. Everything that he had worked for, everything he had accomplished shattered to around him, showing that he was, in fact, still a child.  
  
"You wish to bring honor to our family, how do you expect me to believe that? I died protecting the power of the Tokoguwa, now I see you associating yourself with not only an imperialist, but also a member of the false imperial army. Had the shogunate still been in power, association with the enemy could be punishable by death."  
  
Yahiko had fallen from the shock of what his father just said. Tears started to swell up in his eyes as he continued to hear his father speak to him as though he were nothing but a common criminal.  
  
"But seeing how the times have changed, I suppose I'll just have to take the law into my own hands." The samurai concluded as he reached for his katana.  
  
Mixed emotions had all but paralyzed Yahiko. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words. All he did was stare down at the ground as more tears started to fall.  
  
"Hah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah"  
  
That cackle, the same from before. Yahiko looked up and saw as the katana was being unsheathed, the blade was literally melting into his fathers' hand. Yahiko had come to realize what was going on.  
  
"Your'e not my father."  
  
As the samurai continued to raise his sword, the blade started to split vertically and spread out across his fingers. When his hand was above his head, the katana had taken on the form of what looked like.claws?  
  
"YOUR'E NOT MY FATHER!" Was all Yahiko could get out as the clawed hand lunged toward his face.  
  
"YOUR'E NOT!!" Yahiko screamed as he shot up from his futon, tears still streaming.  
  
"It was only a dream.it was only a dream.it was only a dream." He kept saying to himself as he buried his face in his hands. He felt something warm on the left side of face. Kenshin and the others rushed into the room as Yahiko pulled his hand away. All at everyone saw what it was. Yahiko's left hand was covered in blood, coming from four parallel cuts on his cheek.  
  
A/N: There's chapter 3 for ya. I hope to have 4 up soon. As you may have noticed, while this is a horror fic I also intend to stay faithful to the Kenshin series by having an occasional comedic moment.  
  
Some of you may be wondering when this story is taking place. I've decided that since the Kyoto Arc is where I'm at in the series, this story is taking place some time after that.  
  
Last but not least I would also like to thank MissTeya and Nine Fires for being my first reviewers. I can only hope that my intended direction will live up to your expectations. 


	4. Blinded by a Blade of Sunshine

Disclaimer: I do own Rurouni Kenshin. What? I don't? Dammit!  
  
Through the Minds of Manslayers by Cabel  
  
Chapter 4: Blinded by a Blade of Sunshine, The Only Option  
  
With almost as much patience as there was panick, the group managed to make it till morning. Unfortunately the unexpected event of an attack within the dojo resulted in another night of sleep deprivation, leaving the group in even worse shape than the previous morning.  
  
But the worse among them was Yahiko, who had barely moved since he woke up. The others have been trying to get him to come out of his room but to no avail.  
  
"Yahiko, won't you come out and eat something." Karou said through the door.  
  
"I'm not hungry!"  
  
"You should eat if you want to keep up your strength up, that you should."  
  
"If Karou's making it then I'd rather starve!"  
  
"WHY I OUGHTA.!!!"  
  
"Calm down Missy. Can you at least tell us what happened?"  
  
"I can't Sano, I don't know what he looked like."  
  
"You mean to say someone snuck in and cut you without being seen."  
  
"I couldn't see him cause he wasn't here."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean."  
  
"It means he didn't attack me from here, he attacked me in my dream."  
  
"You're saying that your dream attacked you."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying Karou!"  
  
"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?!"  
  
"Does this look ridiculous!?" Yahiko yelled as he flung the door open and pointed to the bandage on his cheek for further emphasis.  
  
"Alright everyone settle down, perhaps it would be better if we talked about this over breakfast, that it would." The only response that Kenshin got was the only one that was needed, the sound of Yahiko's stomach growling.  
  
Some say that hunger is the best spice. It seems that also applies to Karou's cooking as Yahiko proceeded to eat anything that was within arm's length.  
  
"Slow down or you'll choke."  
  
"Sorry Karou but near-death experiences make me hungry."  
  
"Speaking of which, how about explaining what happened last night, and this time, try to make sense." Sano asked.  
  
"I told you, I was attacked in my dream. He had claws on his right hand. He used my father's image to get to me. Now I'm worried that the next time I go to sleep, he may use your faces to get me, or mine to get you. Either way, I'm scared that I won't wake up next time."  
  
"Alright, Yahiko has finally gone crazy."  
  
"Does it really sound crazy Sano, or are you too scared of the bogey man?" Yahiko responded with a smirk.  
  
"I'm not the kid who believes in him."  
  
"Who are you calling a kid!!"  
  
As the conversation quickly decayed into another one of the dojo's everyday arguments, the effects of sleep deprivation started to catch up with Karou. Her eyes were starting to feel heavy, as she started to nod off a thought raced through her mind.  
  
"Suppose there is some truth in Yahiko's story. What then?"  
  
No one had an answer. They sat there for several seconds before Kenshin broke the silence.  
  
"The breakfast you made is excellent Ms. Karou. It's probably the best meal I've ever had, that it is."  
  
Karous' face lit up. "Why thank you Kenshin, I've been practicing."  
  
Kenshin smiled, "It certainly seems your practice has been paying of.." All of a sudden Kenshin collapsed on the table head first with a thud. Karou yelped in surprise, but Sano and Yahiko kept acting casual.  
  
"Congratulations Missy, you killed Kenshin."  
  
"Can't say we didn't warn him. We told him that stuff wasn't good for his health."  
  
Karou sat in shock of what see was hearing. Sano and Yahiko glared at her.  
  
"But would he listen, noooo, he was so concerned about hurting your feelings that he kept eating that crap, I'm surprised he could keep a straight face, much less smile."  
  
"Or maybe he killed himself on purpose so he could get away from the raccoon girl here."  
  
Kenshins' body suddenly sprang back to life and grabbed Karou by the hair with a look of disdain in his eyes. "Let's see how you like it." Without hesitation he stuffed her face into the plate in front of her, not giving thought to if she could breath.  
  
Karou was sure she was going to suffocate until Kenshin released her. When she looked up they all stared at her with looks of contempt. Before Karou could catch her breath a hand reached out from behind and covered her mouth.  
  
"Pathetic." Karou knew that voice.  
  
"You're supposed to be the assistant master of the Kamiya-Kashinn style, the sword that protects. But not only are you unable to protect yourself, but you can't even protect the ones you love from your terrible cooking skills. I thought I raised you better."  
  
"Father" Karou managed to mutter out.  
  
A flash of light blinded her momentarily. When her eyes adjusted she saw the source of it. It was the reflection of the sun, coming off of a person's right hand. It wasn't the hand actually, but four blades that were attached to the fingers of a glove, resembling.claws. Then out of nowhere the cackling came, and a new, darker voice spoke.  
  
"I'm your daddy now, bitch."  
  
The voice broke out in laughter as he forced Karou to the table and held her down. Karou could see the shadow of the person as he raised his clawed hand and prepared to strike.  
  
Karou sat up screaming, scaring everyone. Immediately they all started trying to calm her.  
  
"Karou! It's alright, we're here." Kenshin said as he grabbed Karou in a hug, tears streaming from her face.  
  
"Claws.I saw his claws.He was about to." She said as she continued sobbing into Kenshins' shoulder.  
  
"Even I have to admit now, there's some weird stuff going on around here."  
  
"Sano, could you send for Ms. Megumi? She should have some means for you three to stay awake, that she should."  
  
"Sure but what are you planning to do?"  
  
"I'm not certain about a lot of things, but if someone, or something, is threatening the lives of my friends, then I know I have to do everything within my power to protect them. That is for certain, that it is."  
  
"That's crazy; you don't even know what you're dealing with!"  
  
"Maybe not, and I'll never know unless I get the chance to find out for myself."  
  
Kenshin gave them a look of concern.  
  
"Sano, Yahiko, should anything happen, you have my permission to wake me up by whatever means necessary."  
  
A/N: That's funny; these chapters seem a lot longer on notebook paper.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm impressed at the number of updates this site gets within 24 hours. I guess I have update as often as I can to keep up with everyone. I'm surprised I already have four chapters within a week.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Evil Takes Form, the Meeting of the Manslayers  
  
Until next time, this is Cabel 


	5. Evil Takes Form

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; but I am open for negotiations.  
  
Through the Minds of Manslayers by Cabel  
  
Chapter 5: Evil Takes Form, the Meeting of the Manslayers  
  
Later that Evening,  
  
By the time night fell Megumi had been filled in on recent events; and to no ones surprise was a little skeptical about her friends' story. However her faith in her friends won over her better judgment; helping Karou, Yahiko, and herself stay awake by using medicine made from ginseng (A/N: I don't believe they had coffee in the Meji Era). Sanosuke insisted on not taking any despite their objections.  
  
Somehow in the mist of the gloomy atmosphere Megumi managed a weak chuckle.  
  
Karou asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Most doctors recommend a good night's sleep to their patients. But judging by what you said, that's the last thing to suggest."  
  
Kenshin entered the room. "I suppose there's a first time for everything, that there is."  
  
"Aw Sir Ken," Megumi said as she grabbed Kenshin in a bear hug, turning him several shades of red. "Even in your sleep you're always fighting to protect us. You truly are my hero."  
  
It was hard not to notice the veins popping out of Karou's forehead. It might have been the ginseng, either way the last thing she needed was Yahiko on a ginseng rush.  
  
"ThatKenshin, nomatterwhathappenshealwayshastimetobealadiesman."  
  
*WHACK*  
  
"Thanks, I needed that."  
  
Kenshin sat down against the wall. "Remember, if you see any sign of trouble, wake me up."  
  
"Don't worry Kenshin, if you start having trouble, I'll be along to help you out."  
  
"Thank you Sano, but I have a feeling brute strength won't be very helpful."  
  
"It's not that I'm disagreeing with you, but did have to make it sound like that's my only quality." "You mean you have other qualities?" *WHACK* "Shut up, Yahiko!"  
  
"Dammit Sanosuke, we're supposed to keep each other awake, not knock each other out!"  
  
"If you keep up the wise cracks I'll put you to sleep!"  
  
"If you wanna put someone to sleep, Kenshin's right there!"  
  
"That really won't be necessary; that it won't!" Kenshin yelled waving his arms frantically.  
  
"Kenshin, please be careful."  
  
"I will Ms. Karou." Kenshin said as he took his sword in hand, gave his friends a look of reassurance, and closed his eyes and drifted into a trance.  
  
"So is he asleep yet?" Yahiko asked.  
  
A low growl came from out of nowhere and made everyone jump in surprise. After scanning the room they realized what it was and face-faulted.  
  
"I never knew Kenshin snored."  
  


* * *

  
For a moment, Kenshin didn't sense anything. Then slowly he became aware of his surroundings. He was walking down an alleyway. To anyone It could have easily been anywhere in Japan. But to Kenshin, it was more than an alley. It was among the many places that haunted his mind, further confirmed by the scent of blood in the air. To Kenshin, it could only be one place.  
  
Kyoto.  
  
"So you've finally come." A dark voice echoed.  
  
Kenshin spun around. "Who's there?!"  
  
"I knew you'd come to me if I waited."  
  
"Are you the one who's been tormenting my friends in there dreams?"  
  
"Heh, heh, guilty as charged."  
  
"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Cause I can."  
  
Kenshin prepared to defend himself, holding his sakabato at ready. He calmly asked out,  
  
"What are you?"  
  
Kenshins' question was answered by a loud screeching sound, like that of metal being scraped across metal. Kenshin turned around and saw a man stepping out from the shadows, his appearance hidden by a cloak and hood. The man answered with a chuckle.  
  
"I am many things, and so much more."  
  
Kenshin cautiously took a step backwards as the man moved closer.  
  
"Do you ever get the feeling that life is just one big lesson in irony? After all, was it not here when you killed a bodyguard who was 'stubborn' enough to actually wound the legendary Battousai? Yet it was in that one moment, the ending of that one insignificant life, that your life was changed forever. Now you stand here, haunted by the consequences of your actions. I'm also here as a result of my actions, only I'm the one who does the haunting." He continued with a laugh.  
  
"It's not my position to inquire you about your past; that it's not. But it still does not explain the actions you've taken against my friends."  
  
"I heard stories, about an assassin whose skills seemed so inhuman that he could only be described as a demon in human form. I felt I had see for myself, then show this so called 'demon' how it's really done!" He yelled as he extended a bladed hand forward, only inches away from Kenshins' face.  
  
"The people here are so easily impressed with your hiten-mitsurugi, saying that you are the best with a blade. As good as you are; nothing you can do could measure to what I've done." He continued as smoke started to rise around him. "How do I know?" He asked as he burst in to flames.  
  
Kenshin covered his face until he felt the heat from the flames die down. He removed his sleeve from his face and saw the man for what really was. He wore an old red and green sweater with a western-style hat, with the bladed glove on his right hand. But that paled in comparison to the burns that appeared to cover his entire body. There Kenshin stood, face to face with him for the time as he laughed maniacally before he answered his own question.  
  
"I know Kenshin, because hell is timeless."  
  


* * *

  
Author's Notes:  
  
Finally I'm done with this chapter. I've been off and on this chapter since my last update but because of several distractions (work, school, parents, tests, irritating coworkers) I just haven't been able to get in the right state of mind for typing. Before I finish there are a few points I wanna get around.  
  
1) In case you have or have not figured it out by now, yes that was Freddy Krueger at the end. As far as I know this is the first ever Nightmare on Elm Street/ Rurouni Kenshin crossover.  
  
I was concerned that readers would jump to conclusions about the concept of a Kenshin/ Nightmare crossover and think it would be another bad crossover fic before actually reading it. That's why I chose to keep the crossover secret and try to surprise you all with it. Personally, I don't think crossing 'Nightmare' and Kenshin is any more or less obscuring than some crossovers that have been done.  
  
But rest assured, this is not a crossover fic for the sake of crossing over. I have put a lot of thought into this story and I believe it will satisfy Krueger and Kenshin fans alike.  
  
2) Speaking of Krueger, I know his monologue could've been better. I've had writer's block centered around that for almost a week. I knew what direction I wanted to take with it, but I couldn't quite figure out how the hell to get there.  
  
3) I know you're out there readers; I can hear you typing (or is that me?). As appreciative as I am over the reviews I've gotten so far, I would love to hear what the rest of you have to say.  
  
Sorry for boring you with these notes. I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
Till next time, this is Cabel. 


	6. Forced Against One's Past

Disclaimer: All characters and locations are the property of their respective owners.  
  
Through the Minds of Manslayers by Cabel  
  
Chapter 6: Forced against one's past, Introductions and Intimidations  
  
Streets, roads, no matter what some may call them, they're all pathways, pathways that lead from one place to another. As people move along the path of life, they come across more paths, each holding different significance to another, influencing their decisions further down the road.  
  
For Kenshin, the streets of Kyoto hold the strongest significance to him. It was where Kenshin fought through the hell of the revolution, and barely came out alive. Now, once again he was forced to walk these streets within the recesses of his mind, thanks to the man that stood in front of him. Since he made his entrance, the man in the red and green sweater has been laughing maniacally as Kenshin watched him with a cold glare.  
  
"If you are done laughing then perhaps you can explain exactly you ar-"  
  
"Krueger. My name is Fred Krueger." The man said, extending his clawed hand as if offering a handshake. "But I prefer Freddy." He added before noticing the dumbfounded expression on Kenshin's face. "What the fuck is that look for?"  
  
"My apologies, I just wasn't expecting your name to be 'Freddy.'" He innocently responded.  
  
Caught completely off guard by the comment, Krueger growled under his breath with a sense of anger and embarrassment. The next thing Kenshin knew, Krueger's arm stretched out and grabbed him around the throat, taking him through the wall behind him with the force of a battering ram.  
  
Krueger's arm retracted back to normal length as he followed Kenshin threw the large hole he created. When he approached Kenshin, Krueger held him up by his collar with his left hand, his claws inches away from Kenshin's face.  
  
"What makes you think you can judge my name, Shinta?! At least no one thought my name was weak!"  
  
"You know my real name?"  
  
"I know everything, there is nothing you, or your friends can keep from me."  
  
Upon hearing that, Kenshin drew his sword, hoping to get an attack on Krueger's midsection. However, a split-second before the attack connected, Krueger vanished, leaving only air for Kenshin to attack. Kenshin was still feeling the effects from the wall earlier, and was using his sword to hold himself up.  
  
"Whatever reason you have for doing this, you can take it up with me. But there is no need to involve my friends!"  
  
Instantly Kenshin found himself with Krueger's left arm wrapped around his throat, squeezing just enough to make Kenshin gasp for air.  
  
"By now I've could've killed you and your friends a hundred times over, but there's no need to worry...yet. Before I get what I came for, I'll have some more 'fun' with them, especially with your little lady." Freddy whispered as he traced his claws along Kenshin's scar.  
  
Again Kenshin tried to attack Krueger, who was standing behind him, using his sakabato to jab Krueger in the abdomen. But again Krueger vanished, leaving nothing to hit.  
  
"Such rash and violent behavior, very unbecoming of a warrior."  
  
Kenshin turned around to see Krueger literally standing on a nearby wall several feet up as if he were some kind of insect. He almost seemed to be mocking Kenshin with a grin on his face.  
  
"Not very surprising." A voice called out from further down the street. As Kenshin watched to see who was approaching from the shadows, Krueger silently chuckled to himself.  
  
"No matter how old that idiot apprentice of mine gets, his mind is always that of a petulant child." A large man stepped out of the darkness, wearing a white and red cloak. Kenshin immediately recognized who it was.  
  
"Master." Kenshin said under his breath. "No, your not Master Hiko. You're simply a reflection of my past mistakes; you're a false image made from my mind and nothing more."  
  
Krueger laughed at Kenshin's comment. "You still don't get it do you? This dream may be of your mind, but it's in the middle of my world. And in my world, you play by my rules."  
  
Hiko charged at full speed, sword drawn. Kenshin was barely able to parry his first attack in time. Kenshin blocked several more attacks, but Hiko parried, giving him an opening to slash Kenshin across the midsection. The cut wasn't deep, but was bleeding enough to force Kenshin to one knee.  
  
Hiko prepared for a final attack as he raised his katana above his head, but before he could attack, Freddy's clawed hand burst through his chest. Krueger stepped out from behind Hiko and threw him to the side like a rag doll.  
  
"Now that's one reason to never attend class reunions." Krueger commented as he pulled Kenshin by the hair so he could look at him in the face.  
  
"Nothing personal Kenny, but It's time for me to wake up."  
  
As Krueger extended his claws to attack, Kenshin noticed a strange smell. Kenshin looked down at his legs and sure enough, where there's smoke there's...  
  
"FIRE!!" Kenshin yelled out as he jumped up in the middle of the Kamiya Dojo and landed in a conveniently placed tub.  
  
"Kenshin, thank God you're awake!!" Karou yelled as she grabbed Kenshin in a tight embrace. Kenshin tried to move, but stopped when he felt pain coming from the cut across his abdomen. Then he heard Krueger's voice in his head, sending chills down his spine.  
  
"Sweet dreams Kenshin, I'll be waiting for you." 


	7. Uninvited Guests

Disclaimer: see previous chapters  
  
Through the Minds of Manslayers by Cabel  
  
Chapter 7: Uninvited Guest  
  
_That Morning..._  
  
After the initial panic over Kenshin's injuries settled, everyone had seated themselves in the dojo as Megumi was securing a bandage over Kenshin's midsection. As expected everyone had thoughtful questions...  
  
"So what the hell happened!?!"  
  
Unfortunately Sanosuke asked first.  
  
"Sano, could be a little more sensitive?!" Karou yelled. "Are you sure your all right Kenshin? I'm just glad you're finally awake."  
  
"Thank you but there's no need to worry, that there isn't," Kenshin said as he managed a smile. "You said that I was 'finally awake,' just how long was I asleep?"  
  
"A couple hours."  
  
"Odd, it felt like only a few minutes."  
  
"I suppose that's how dreams work," Megumi added.  
  
Karou continued. "You seemed okay most of the time up until about forty minutes ago. You started to breathe more rapidly and that's when we started trying to wake you up."  
  
"So you set me on _fire_???" Kenshin asked showing a look of confusion.  
  
"Actually they set you on fire." Karou said, pointing at Sanosuke and Yahiko, who were holding matches and an extinguished torch, which they were quick to discard.  
  
"Sorry, but we got desperate." Sanosuke said in defense.  
  
"We did everything possible." Yahiko added.  
  
"We shook you; we yelled in your ear, we made loud noises..."  
  
"Karou knocked you upside the head with her bokken."  
  
'That would explain this migraine,' Kenshin thought as rubbed the back of his head. Karou hummed a tune as she hid her bokken behind her back, trying to look innocent. "We even made Karou sing, but she stopped when the dogs started howling." Yahiko said, only to be hit with the broadside of Karou's bokken.  
  
"Although your methods were somewhat extreme, you had very good timing, that you did." Kenshin said, forcing a smile.  
  
"Which brings me back to my original point...what the hell happened?" Sano said before being answered by a trio of fists.  
  
"Krueger...happened." Kenshin let out with a sigh. "I met with our sudpected sleepstalker, he goes by the name Freddy Krueger."  
  
"Ha, what kind of a name is that?" Yahiko said with a chuckle.  
  
"The real question is not what his name is, but more what he is?"  
  
"Then what is he?"  
  
"I'm not sure; his appearance was human...loosely. But there was something more about him; I could see it in his eyes. Never before have I sensed a purer form of...evil, that is the only way I can describe him, that it is."  
  
"He's really that bad"  
  
"Yes, by some means he manipulates the dreams of others and uses them to his will."  
  
"We already had that part figured out" BONK "OW!" Yahiko replied after Sanosuke gave him a quick tap on the head.  
  
"What else were you able to find out?"  
  
"Aside from his name, I'm afraid I couldn't find anything useful." Kenshin answered with a sigh.  
  
"So once we're asleep there's no way to stop him" Karou said.  
  
"It would seem that way, that it does. However, we do have one defense" Kenshin said.  
  
"And what would that be."  
  
"To stay awake." Keshin said with a small smile. The others didn't to share his enthusiasm.  
  
"Brilliant, just stay awake or suffer a horrible death at the hands of a dream demon. Why didn't I think of that?" Yahiko said, making his sarcasm blatantly obvious.  
  
"You don't really expect us to stay awake forever?" Sano said, suspecting that Kenshin finally took one bump too many to the head.  
  
"No, but as long as there is someone there to insure that we stay awake." Kenshin said.  
  
"Strength in numbers?" Megumi said, catching on to what Kenshin was planning.  
  
"In a sense, at least until we can figure out a proper way to deal with Krueger. It seems that it's me he wants. However he has shown that he's willing to go through all of you in order to do so, that he has. So we should also have Dr. Gensai, Ayame, and Suzume come over so that we can watch over them as well, that we should."  
  
"Yeah! We could make it into a party!!" Sano declared with a fist raised triumphantly.  
  
"Even in impending danger, Sanosuke will jump at the chance for a free meal." Karou said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I suppose some things are universal." Megumi added, mimicking Karou's expression.  
  
"Hey I'm just trying to turn a negative into a positive."  
  
"As in you have more food while I have less money."  
  
"Who said anything about you paying?!"  
  
"I knew what you were implying you free-loader!"  
  
"Personally I don't care who pays as long as Karou doesn't cook."  
  
"If you don't care so much then WHY DON'T YOU GO OUT AND PAY FOR IT!!!" The last they saw of Yahiko that morning was his shape flying over the wall and off into the distance.

* * *

_Later that night..._  
  
The party was underway, and everyone was making sure to have a good time. Everyone enjoyed there share of the food and drinks that were available. However, the true purpose of the party was to keep everyone awake, and it was taking its toll one the two youngest of the group, it was getting past their bedtime.  
  
"But Uncle Ken we're tired," "Yeah Uncle Ken we're tired." Ayame and Suzume said before they let out a yawn.  
  
"I know you are, but remember that we're all playing a game." Kenshin said in a sympathetic voice. "We're all going to see how long we can stay up."  
  
"I know Uncle Ken but..." Ayame cut herself off as another yawn escaped.  
  
"I know your sleepy, but guess what, whoever stays up the longest gets a prize."  
  
"Really!" the girls said in unison as their faces lit up.  
  
"Really, now why don't you two go play with your grandpa."  
  
"Okay!!" the girls said before they walked off to join Dr. Gensai.  
  
'That should keep them up a little longer' Kenshin thought, feeling relieved. Only to feel Megumi's arms get a firm grasp around his neck.  
  
"Sir Ken, there's no need to play with the children all night. Not when you could have fun with a big girl like me." Megumi said in a flirtatious voice, making Kenshin blush several shades of red.  
  
"I, I was only making sure that the children were safe, that I was." Kenshin quickly responded, tripping over his own words.  
  
Everybody else in the room quickly took notice of the vein popping in Karous forehead, giving them the sudden urge to take a step back.  
  
"Why Sir Ken, you're starting to look a little red, perhaps I should check your bandadge."  
  
"There's really no need for that Ms. Megumi, I feel quite fine, that I do."  
  
"There's no need to worry, after all, I am a doctor." Megumi chuckled as she started to tug on Kenshin's gi. However, she was quick to step aside to avoid the onslaught of an oncoming water bucket. Kenshin unfortunately wasn't able to avoid the bucket before it nailed him on the forehead.  
  
"KENSHIN YOU JERK!!!"  
  
"Oro, why me?" Kenshin mumbled; the bucket fitted like a hat on his head.  
  
Megumi just stood there with a fake look of innocence on her face.  
  
"Oh dear, such a barbaric girl. Not only does she attack an injured man, but she also wastes the water I was going to use to boil some more rice."  
  
Fire now blazing in her eyes, Karou simply walked up to Kenshin, grabbed the bucket off his head, and threw it to Sanosuke.  
  
"Go get some water from the well!"  
  
"Why do I have to do it?"  
  
"The party was your idea! The least you can do is contribute something!"  
  
"Fine, whatever missy."  
  
Sanosuke kept an irritated expression on his till he got to the door. When he slid it shut behind him, he allowed a smirk to appear on his face.  
  
'Yeah the party was my idea, but she didn't mention that it was an idea that worked.' Sano thought to himself in a moment of self-admiration. Megumis flirting, Kenshins clumsiness, Karous outbursts, this is all stuff that would occur on any given day. No one would ever suspect that they were being threatened by a dream-stalking demon.  
  
Sano sat down on the edge of the well. As he lowered the bucket in to refill it, he looked up at the night sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, allowing any fortunate stargazer a chance to see the moon and the stars in all their beauty.  
  
"It's a nice night." Sano thought out loud. He opened his mouth to let out a yawn but quickly cut himself off.  
  
'Gotta stay awake, gotta stay awake' he thought as he gave himself a quick smack on the forehead. He retrieved the bucket and headed back to the door. He prepared himself to duck whatever projectile Karou might launch when he slid it open. However, instead of seeing the dojos residents enjoying the party (which was his idea,) he was blinded by an enormous cloud of steam that poured out the door as he opened it.  
  
When the steam started to clear, the only thing that was visible to Sanosuke was red, as if the entire room had covered with the color of blood. As the image became clearer, Sano realized that it wasn't the dojo at all. Everywhere he looked, he saw pipes tracing along the walls and floor, connecting odd-looking metallic boxes, steam hissing out of the cracks like a snake. He looked among the rusted machinery, but he couldn't find any windows, and when he looked up he couldn't find the ceiling. There were multiple levels to the building; otherwise the walls seem to go on forever.  
  
'I didn't fall asleep; I just took a wrong turn.' Sano convinced himself as he turned around, expecting to walk back out the door and to the well. Instead he turned and walked face first into a concrete wall.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
Realizing that he had no other option, a frustrated Sanosuke started walking down the corridor that was ahead of him, hoping that he could find another way out. However, when he reached the end, he had to choose to go left or right. What proceeded was an annoying cycle of walk down the corridor, choose a direction to turn, which would lead to more intersections and an occasional dead end. It didn't take for Sano to realize that he wasn't getting anywhere at this rate.  
  
"Shit! It's like a maze in here." Sano said to no one in particular.  
  
Out of no where a high-pitched sound echoed throughout the building, causing Sano to turn around defensively. The sound rang out again, only it sounded closer this time.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
This time the noise was closer still, and it was more understandable.  
  
'Is that...laughter?'  
  
No sooner than Sano thought that, a small ball rolled out from behind a corner, followed by two very recognizable little girls in white kimonos.  
  
"Ayame? Suzume? What are you two doing here?"  
  
"He brought us here." Ayame said, holding the ball.  
  
"He?" Sano questioned.  
  
"He plays with us..."  
  
"He loves children..."  
  
"Especially little girls." The girls responded before running back behind the corner from whence they came.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Sano yelled out as he went after them. He didn't go far as he was greeted by the sight of the girls, along with three other little girls with blonde hair. Ayame and Suzume were casually passing the ball back and Forth while the other three were jumping rope, singing some kind of nursery rhyme.  
  
One, Two, Freddy's coming for you...  
  
Three, Four, better lock your door...  
  
Five, Six, grab your crucifix...  
  
Seven, Eight, gonna stay up late... Nine, Ten, never sleep again.  
  
As Sano's attention was focused on the children in front of them, he could feel heat starting to rise around his right hand. It became too much for Sano to endure, he looked down and realized the water in the bucket (yes, he's been holding the bucket the whole time) was boiling, making him drop the bucket with its contents spilling across the floor. A cloud of steam rose from the ground, making the children vanish into its vapors, with their song dying out with them.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Sano's ears started ringing from the screeching sound of metal against metal. Out of the shadows Sano could see a form stepping towards him, dragging four claws against the surrounding machinery. The man pulled back his blades, keeping a short distance from Sanosuke, chuckling as he did so.  
  
Sano stood there, watching Krueger wearily as he paced back and forth in front of him. After a few moments Sano finally spoke.  
  
"Freddy Krueger, I presume."  
  
Krueger gave a bow in response.  
  
Sano let out a light laugh.  
  
"I didn't think it was possible. I thought Kenshin was only exaggerating. But someone really can be that ugly."  
  
Krueger was still smiling. "I'm glad to have lived up to your expectations, Sanosuke Sagara. Unfortunately, you on the other hand, are nothing but a disappointment."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Freddy was only allowed a second to respond before he saw an empty water bucket flying towards his face. By reflex he managed to catch it inches away from his face, just what Sano wanted. Splinters flew all over the place as a fist exploded through the bucket and made contact with the bridge of Kruegers nose. He stumbled back, and was nailed with a left hook. Freddy tried to retaliate, swinging his clawed hand forward, but was dodged as Sano delivered another blow to the midsection, follow by a straight right.  
  
The punch sent Freddy sent flying back several feet, slamming straight into a wall. Sano slowly stalked his opponent, his face showing confidence. Krueger showed no movement.  
  
"Aside from your head, that wasn't very hard at all. Do you really expect people to be afraid of you when you can't even put up a decent fight?" Sano said as he lifted Freddy up be the collar. Sano's victory was cut short as a hand shot up and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"You will be."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the party..._  
  
"KENSHIN YOU JERK!!!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
...everything was just fine.  
  
Karou was in the middle of another tantrum as Megumi mocked from a distance with her arms around Kenshin.  
  
"How can you just sit there and let her flirt with you like that?!"  
  
"I am only a victim, that I am."  
  
"Oh come on Sir Ken, you know I'm better than that violent girl."  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Aren't you going to say something Kenshin?!"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"I swear, you're as bad as Sanosuke."  
  
"Speaking of which, hasn't he been gone a while?" Yahiko interjected.  
  
"You're right; he has been gone a long time."  
  
"You don't think..." That was all that needed to be said as the four rushed quickly to the outside door, hoping that their friend was safe. But once they got there, they fought the urge to scream at the sight before them.  
  
Sano was lying on the deck, his clothes torn to shreds, various cuts and gashes covering his entire body, a pool of blood slowly forming around him.  
  
"He's still alive! Get him inside, quick!" Megumi yelled as her instincts kicked in. The four prepared to carry Sano's body into the dojo. But before they could lift him, Sano's hand reached out and grabbed Kenshin by the wrist. Kenshin watched as the Sano turned to face him, and spoke in a voice that wasn't his own.  
  
"You want him and get him, bitch!" was all that escaped his mouth before four gashes appeared across his face, as if cut by invisible blades. Everyone jumped back in shock as Sano's body now lay before them, unconscious and barely alive.

* * *

Finally, I'm back!!  
  
After a long, long, looong, delay, this story is finally underway again.  
  
My most sincere apologies, it's been one thing after another here. First, I had finals, then my brother moved out, add that to forty hours a week at work, along with me being lazy to begin with. Not only that, but apparently I went to the wrong site, next thing I knew, I had spyware and the coolsearch virus on my computer. Fortunately, I was able to take care of it.  
  
I originally had a more detailed fight scene planned out between Freddy and Sano, but in my rush to finish this chapter, I figured it would be better to leave it to the imagination. It may also be another long time before my next update; I leave for Europe tomorrow night and won't be back till the end of the month. But please be patient, I hope to have this finished by the end of the year with maybe fifteen chapters at least.  
  
Till next time, this is Cabel 


End file.
